


Muros

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Days, Depression, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre tiene un mal día. Hay una luz al final del túnel. Esa luz tiene nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muros

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, estoy lejos de casa y hoy ha sido un día triste. Así que Combeferre soy yo y esto es lo que me habría gustado que me pasara (más o menos)  
> Lo siento, escrito rápido porque quería sacarlo. No beta.

En el espacio de su mente en el que las pilas de libros por leer, los trabajos y la soledad se acumulan, hay una página en blanco. Combeferre no puede leerla. Sólo quiere hacerse un ovillo, llorar y dejar que la noche deje pasar al día de nuevo.

Puede escuchar la voz de Enjolras en su cabeza, diciéndole que descanse, que un día se hundirá en su propio deber y no servirá de nada que intente ser el faro que los guíe.

Es muy fácil cuando su pasión y sus ideales pueden alimentarlo durante días, y flirtear con Grantaire, fingiendo todavía que no lo soporta.

No puede leer. Sus ojos están húmedos y las gafas se han empañado. Se siente como un niño estúpido y por una vez desea no estar sólo en casa. Combeferre ama la soledad hasta que le hace daño.

Puede que le pase lo mismo con Courfeyrac.

Quizás no sea culpa suya y simplemente vivan en mundos paralelos, pero pasar de amigos, a los mejores amigos, a amantes parece algo natural, y simplemente eso. Combeferre no tiene tiempo y Courfeyrac no ha propuesto un cambio de reglas.

Se quieren, y eso está fuera de la negociación, es claro como el agua, pero ambos temen una palabra mayor. Quizás ambos la esperan sin decirla.

 

Se han acostado un par de veces y Combeferre no había sentido nada parecido antes. No es que le preceda su experiencia, pero Courfeyrac es algo más, y no puede verle llorar.

Pensaría que es por él, porque han llegado demasiado lejos. Se sentiría culpable.

 

Y como no es su día y todavía puede empeorar, es él el que lo encuentra, destiñendo sus apuntes con las lágrimas y sin hacer nada por evitar que broten. No hay sollozos, ni “madre mías”. No está enfadado, ni se siente violento. Mira al horizonte y deja que pase. Sólo el silencio.

 

― Oh Dios, Combeferre, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han dado una mala noticia? ―Courfeyrac está mortalmente preocupado y se agacha hacia él, le acaricia el pelo…

 

…Pero Combeferre es una estatua.

 

― Mírame, ehhh…―sus ojos grises lo miran y las lágrimas cesan.

 

Quiere hablar. Quiere decir tantas cosas.

 

― No lo sé. Lo siento. No me encuentro bien.

― Lo primero, nunca pidas perdón por no estar bien, y lo segundo, ¡Ven aquí!

Cuando Courfeyrac lo abraza, las gafas se le desempañan y sólo ve puntos. Chispitas.

Se derrite en ese calor y puede que toda la basura siga ocupando su mesa y su mente, pero él está en casa.

― ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Puedes confiar en mí―su voz se oculta entre el estúpido jersey que Enjolras le regaló en Navidad, pero Courfeyrac no lo suelta.

― Ha venido de repente…no, no lo entiendo ―Combeferre no miente. Su voz es pequeñita.

 

Cuando Courfeyrac lo suelta por fin, Combeferre es un desastre con las gafas torcidas, el pelo revuelto y los ojos rojos. Courfeyrac sonríe y sólo aquello ilumina la habitación.

― ¿Quieres ver una peli?, o ¿quieres comer algo?

A Combeferre le duele que sea así con él, porque ya no es cómo antes. Han hecho cosas en la cama, entre puertas cerradas, que no puede ni siquiera describir.

Firmaron un pacto en el que juraron que nada cambiaría. Que se querían, pero que no era el momento. Fue algo extraño, pero estuvieron de acuerdo, y es raro porque actualmente todo el mundo piensa que están juntos.

― ¿Cuánto hace qué no estás con nadie? ―suelta sin más, ya no sorbe, pero su voz tiembla.

Courfeyrac lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Qué? ―no es un reproche, es una duda.

― Aparte de mí…

― Tres meses.

Todo empezó un mes antes. No parece una forma de liberar tensiones. No, cuando el sexo no ocupa el centro del círculo. No cuando a veces no lo han necesitado y se han contentado con besarse entre las sábanas durante horas. No es un instinto animal, es humano. Courfeyrac siempre lo ha hecho por diversión y no necesitaba un motivo.

Ahora quiere preguntarle por qué, pero no le da tiempo.

― Ya te dije que no me apetecía estar con nadie ahora. Quiero acabar los estudios.

― ¿Pero yo…?

― Tú eres distinto, Ferre ―lo dice con un beso en la nariz y cariño en la voz.

 

Sólo es él. Courfeyrac no quiere a nadie más en su cama o en su vida. Eso le hace sentir hinchado como un globo, pero miserable como una sola partícula de aire.

― Pero, sólo somos amigos con…derechos.

 

Courfeyrac ensombrece la mirada. Le duelen las piernas de estar a su altura y tira de él para que se sienten en el sofá. Combeferre se quita las gafas. Le duelen en el puente de la nariz.

 

― Creía qué era lo que tú querías ―dice Courfeyrac en voz muy baja, casi infantil―. Por tu tesis. Te dije eso porque no quería perderte del todo. Te oí decir que no querías nada serio y cuando nos besamos en aquella fiesta…

 

…hubo mariposas de colores y pastel de chocolate en sus labios. Combeferre sintió que caía y que Courfeyrac recogía sus pedazos con su lengua.

 

― ¿Creías qué te rechazaría? ―y no pasa nada si Combeferre parece incrédulo.

 

Los rizos rebeldes de Courfeyrac se acompasan como un muelle. Está asintiendo.

 

― Si estoy enamorado de ti.

 

Quizás lo ha dicho porque ya está vacío. Porque dos minutos antes sintió que no valía nada y que iba a fracasar, para siempre.

 

Courfeyrac se ríe con las costillas, con los dientes y con las manos. Courfeyrac lo estrecha contra él y lo besa, primero sin lengua, seguro.

Le dice “yo también” y “estoy aquí”

Le acaricia el cuello, y Combeferre se siente un cisne de nuevo, no ese pato torpe y feo. Es mejor sin gafas. Ya no duele.

 

― Somos idiotas ―murmura Courfeyrac contra su frente.

― Parece que estar triste saca lo mejor de mí.

 

Porque lo mejor de Combeferre es él.

 

― Pues te vas a ir olvidando, porque no lo permitiré. Vamos con calma, tú tesis es lo primero ¿Qué te preocupa?

 

Puede que explicando precisamente lo qué está mal encuentre una forma de arreglarlo. No hay vallas en el camino más que las que él mismo se puso.

Esa noche comparten la cama y los besos. Combeferre está seco de lágrimas y de “te quieros”.

 

Courfeyrac murmura casi con el sueño a las puertas.

 

― Combeferre, sé lo que te he dicho antes, pero no es verdad. Tienes derecho a estar triste y a que no tenga una explicación. Sólo espero que recuerdes que estoy aquí cuando pase.

 

Aquí. No en la misma casa, o en aquel café que es también donde prácticamente viven. No aquí en una mesa destartalada.

Aquí es en sus brazos.


End file.
